Wishes
by Moahoa
Summary: All Elizabeth wishes for is too bring Ciel to watch a special star constellation in hope of helping him. How on earth do one convince an overprotective butler to let him go..?  That's right: bribing.    *Slight implied/onesided Ciel/Lizzy* ONESHOT


**A/N: This idea just popped into my head and wuldn't leave me alone... So here you go, yet an other Lizzy/Ciel oneshot. This one is set during the second season of the anime.**

**Oh... and I do NOT own any of the characters nor Kuroshitsuji itself ;P**

Wishes

Ever since Ciel had come back he seemed different, not that she minded. He seemed a lot happier these days, not to mention he didn't reject her. However, something that hadn't changed was the enormous amount of pressure put on the boy's shoulders and the huge workload he had to face. So the young Middleford thought that she could at least ease it for him. To make him happy was her job as his fiancée. That's why she would continuously bother him with things like the white stag and things like a simple picnic. She had no way of knowing if he found it bothersome or annoying, but she like to believe and hoped that he, if not had fun, got his mind off things for a moment.

This was the reason for Ms. Elizabeth's travel this evening. She had read in a local paper that there would be a special star constellation would occur in two days. It was apparently supposed to grant any wish spoken during the hour of 12 o'clock at night in a small village nearby.

Elizabeth wasn't stupid, no matter her appearance, she was quite a clever girl who knew how to act to get what she wanted. She knew exactly how Ciel would react if she cried in front of everyone.(That didn't mean she didn't feel guilty though.) This meant that the girl knew that without the consent of Sebastian, Ciel would never go. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind if Sebastian came along. Though she had a feeling he wouldn't approve of his young master staying up that late in the middle of the week. Especially in that kind of a village, which wasn't exactly famous for it's low crime rate.

She knew that she would have to convince Sebastian to let Ciel go with her, but how?

The girl had no idea what his weakness was. He was always polite and nice, but never really showed any liking towards anything. Well, except Ciel, but he was his master, so that could be out of loyalty. The young heiress sighed in her carriage as it pulled up the familiar path towards the Phantomhive mansion. Her maid immediately got a worried look in her eyes and asked if everything was alright. Elizabeth giggled and asked why she would ask such a silly question.

Though, in the back of her blonde head, she was still trying to figure out this issue. If she couldn't find anything that he wanted, she would miss the opportunity and it wouldn't come around in an other 100 years. The creek of the carriage stopping woke her from her thoughts once again. Still no answer, she guessed she would have to convince him in some other way. As she got out of the carriage she saw that oddly enough, no one was there to greet her. So the girl, after asking her maid to stay in the carriage and assuring her she wouldn't be long gone, went to the backside of the garden where she was greeted by the gardener, Finny.

''Hi, Elizabeth-sama. Do you want me to tell the young master that you're here?'' He asked kindly.

''Actually, I don't have that much time, could you just fetch Sebastian for me?'' She asked in her normal cutesy tone. The boy gave he a strange look, but did as he was instructed. In just a few seconds he had disappeared and Sebastian stood before her. She hadn't expected it take such a short amount of time and she still had no idea what she should say. A few more seconds passed and Sebastian spoke;

''Excuse me, Milady, but I have other assignments to take care of. What was it that you wished to ask me?'' He said with a polite bow.

''I came to ask if Ciel could go with me to the village where the star constellation is going to occur.'' She blurted out. The butlers expression stayed emotionless.

''Why don't you ask the young master yourself?'' He said in a completely flat tone, making her feel like he was entirely uninterested. That was probably the case. Elizabeth sighed.

''Ciel will never go if you didn't believe that he should.''

Lizzy thought she saw surprise flash across the butler's features before returning to the regular mask, but she had accepted that he never got surprised a long time ago.

''What makes you say such a thing?'' He asked, a sudden spark of interest lit in his voice.

''You and Ciel are so close. It's common for people who know each other well to not want to do something if the other person believes it's a bad idea. Just in the same way I wouldn't want do something if it upset Ciel, he wouldn't want to do something if you highly disapproved.'' She explained, no idea of what else to say. His only reply this time was a small smirk.

''I shall tell the young master of your request.'' He spoke as if he hadn't heard her explanation. Then he turned and started to walk away. Elizabeth's hope fell.

''Sebastian, please think about it. I know it's late and in a not-so-good area, but please think about it. You could even accompany us, I honestly won't mind.'' She pleaded. She really wanted to go and she had no options left, it seemed like the door of opportunity had closed on her.

He just turned around smiled and waved. This was it, she had blown it. The young mistress went in to depression as she walked back towards the carriage But just when she was by corner of the huge building, she heard a call that made her stop in mid-step and hide by the wall to take a peek.

''Sebastian!''

It was Ciel's voice. What saw her shocked her. Sebastian was sitting only a few meters from where they had spoken. She was sure he would have made it back inside by now, he was extremely fast. It was weird, but what was even weirder was that he didn't seem to hear his master. All this really confused her. She had never ever seen him ignore his master...it was plain weird..

Then she saw his expression. It held the most emotion she had seen on his face EVER!

It was a look of amazement, bliss and astonishment. She almost gasped, then she reminded herself the she wasn't supposed to see this.

The young Middleford kept watching as her fiancé made his way over to the butler.

''Sebastian, let the cat go.'' He demanded with a very pissed off expression. Elizabeth couldn't see the so-called cat, until Sebastian gently put it down with a ever so loyal ''Yes, my lord.''

It was a regular nothing out of the ordinary cat, it didn't even looked like anyone owned it. A smug look formed on the girl's face as she started walking once again. She believed she'd found what he wanted. It was hard to believe it, it was really not what she expected it to be. Not that she she could complain about the weirdness of obsessions, making someone happy was maybe not that normal either. She didn't really care, besides it was kind of cute being obsessed with such a thing. In a way, you could say she even approved of it.

Elizabeth giggled as she got into the carriage, suddenly, she was in a much better mood.

* * *

><p>The next day she made yet an other visit to the Phantomhive estate, but this time she had a gift. Today, she had to walk to the back garden again. Finny was the first one to greet her again.<p>

''Lady Elizabeth?'' He asked in confusion, but the confusion soon disappeared and was replaced by the look she got when she saw something adorable.

''It's so cutesy!'' The boy squealed and reached out a hand to pet it. ''May I?'' He asked cautiously

She just nodded and smiled. After he had petted the cat he asked. ''What's it called?''

''I don't know yet.'' She answered truthfully. He gave her an other weird look. '' Could you please get Sebastian for me again, please?'' The young girl continued, ignoring the gaze. Yet again, Finny obeyed and Sebastian soon came into view.

''Lady Elizabeth...?'' He began but as soon as he spotted the thing in her arms, he trailed off.

''Hi, I came to show you my new kitten. It was a present from my father.'' She said. The cat was small fluffy and completely covered in black fur. It also wore a red ribbon, indicating that it was infact a gift. The butler didn't respond and only stared at the cat with the same expression as yesterday. She smiled. _Got you..._

''May I?'' The butler eventually asked indicating that he would like to hold it. Elizabeth giggled and handed the cute kitten over. It's big green eyes peered up innocently at the very tall man. Then it started to lick his gloved hands. She even thought that she saw him blush. This was adorable. She couldn't help but to giggle. Sebastian didn't seem to notice since he was busy stroking the kitten.

''You could have him, you know.'' She stated. At this, the butler seemed to immediately snap back into reality.

''What?'' He asked.

''Well, I wouldn't really be able to care for it very well and he seems to like you better than me anyway. He's yours if you want him. I didn't even name him, so I'm sure he won't remember me.'' The girl said in an almost teasing tone. The butler's liquid red eyes hardened, he knew where this was going. ''But, there is one condition. Please let Ciel go with me! You could accompany us and even bring the cat. I promise you'll get to keep it forever if you do this for me.'' She asked, her puppy eyes sparkling.

''I don't believe that the young master would approve of a pet.''

''But he must, it's a gift from me.'' Elizabeth proclaimed in desperation. Bribing was so much harder than she thought it would be. She decided to try the guilt trip, not that she believed it would work on Sebastian. For some reason she didn't quite understand, he never reacted as he was supposed to when she cried. However, if it was something as adorable as a little kitten. Then maybe, just maybe it would work.

''Besides, who else would care for it? He would be lost, wandering the streets without anyone. He'd become stray.'' She said dramatically with the most mischievous grin she could muster, it wasn't easy while thinking of a poor stray kitten. The thought of it made her want to take back her words and cry.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the butlers eyes grow large and watery and she could almost swear that he was going to cry. Then he abruptly, without a word, snatched the kitten from her arms and started walking towards the mansion. However, just as she opened her mouth to once again ask about the trip, he cut her off with a: '' I'm sure the young master would be more than happy to go and see the stars. I'll ask him right away.''

A huge grin plastered itself on her face as she turned around with her regular happy bounce, that had once again returned to her steps. She even dared to let out a silent scream of victory as she walked back to her carriage. It wasn't every day one managed to manipulate someone as loyal and emotionless as Sebastian. She couldn't help but to think that Ciel would be proud if he knew what she'd done. As she climbed into the carriage, she couldn't help but to giggle. Sebastian loved cats, that was just too adorable!

The girl just hoped her fiancé would forgive her for bringing something that would feed his allergies into the house...

Ciel's eyes grew wide as he first laid eyes on the stars. Elizabeth was right, this was beautiful. There was hundredths of thousands of tiny dots of light they called stars. Together they formed a pattern that could remind him of a big wave clashing over the moon as if it had been the rocks of the beach. Though all of this was, even if beautiful, irrelevant to him. What he couldn't stop thinking about was the fact that he wasn't sure how exactly he got there, but he was sure it had to do something with that **creature** that was currently cuddled up in his butler's arms. Just looking at the thing made his nose itch. True that he had let him keep he thing a long as he promised to not let it touch anything. Not that he had a choice since it was a gift from Elizabeth.

He suppressed an inner sigh, Elizabeth. Why did she always insist on pulling him along on these silly trips?

He glanced at the girl who was clinging to his arm, in silence for once. She was seemingly awestruck by the pelicular sight. Looking at her expression, her happiness and the way the stars reflected in her eyes (like light in a mirror), he almost smiled. Almost.

He'd do anything for her to keep that expression, to protect her innocence from the wretched world that he had been born into. The boy knew that was impossible, he'd have to leave her again soon. That would break her and he could not feel more guilty because of it. If he could, he'd do anything, ANYTHING to keep her like this, happy.

''I wish we could stay together like this forever.'' Her voice broke him free from his thoughts and he shifted his eyes back to the stars.

''Me too.'' He stated flatly, though just the words themselves was enough for Elizabeth to go into shock.

Too bad that wishes upon stars didn't come true. Ciel knew this, that was why he said it. Even so, a small part of him, deep inside, was still a child. That child hoped that they would indeed stay like this forever. Butler and cat, master and fiancée.

Unbeknown to him, his fiancée actually understood the impossibility of that as well. The difference was that even tough she knew it could never be that way, she dared to hope. She'd do anything for him, she loved him so much that she would even die for him. She would manipulate anything and anyone if she thought it'd help, including himself. Lizzy decided that she'd support him no matter what happened, even if the wish of hers did not come true. After all that was her task as his fiancée and only true friend.


End file.
